Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia/credits
These are the credits for Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Producer * Masahiro Higuchi * Hitoshi Yamagami Director * Toshiyuki Kusakihara Directors * Kenta Nakanishi * Genki Yokota Game Design & Lead Planning * Naohiro Yasuhara Planning * Ryuichiro Kouguchi Main Programming * Susumu Ishihara Battle Programming * Takafumi Kaneko UI Programming * Yuya Ishii * Yusuke Murakami Network Programming * Misuzu Yoshida Dungeon Mode & World Map Programming * Tomohiro Tabata Adventure Mode Programming * Shiori Minari Tool Support * Junko Tanaka * Kanako Hiroi Event Script * Ryuichiro Kouguchi * Shiori Minari * Tomohiro Ozawa * Takafumi Teraoka Additional Programming * Kei Matsubara Character Design & Illustration * Hidari Graphic Design Supervisor * Takayasu Morisawa Unit Design * Koichiro Yamada * Paul Patrashcu * Toshiyuki Kusakihara Sprite Design * Toshitaka Muramatsu Battle Map Design * Hiromi Tanaka * Shigeki Osaka * Tsutomu Tei Adventure Mode Art * Hiromi Tanaka * Misato Ukai Dungeon Mode Art * Tsutomu Tei Unit Modeling & Setup * Makoto Onogi * Koichiro Yamada * Paul Patrashcu * Satoshi Mizushima Animation Director * Tomohiro Ozawa Animation * Takafumi Teraoka UI Design * Yukie Kuwa Effect Art * Hidemi Yamaguchi * Digital Media Lab., Inc. * Masaaki Matsumoto * Yu Funakoshi * Mai Ikura Weapon Modeling * Kuniyoshi Tanaka Character Illustration * Kana Tsukiyama * Mao Yamanaka * CRAFTS&MEISTER Co.,Ltd. * Kosuke Kurita * ARECT, Inc. * Soshi Takatsu * Tetsuya Iwabuchi Illustration Management * CRAFTS&MEISTER Co.,Ltd. * Kenji Itsuno * GETSUREISHA * Yasutomo Suzuki World Map Art * Mao Yamanaka Event Illustration * Yuzuko Banbara * Mayu Tsukano * Tomokatsu Tsukamoto * RYUTEC CORPORATION * Yukei Uno * Mitsuru Minami * Snowdrop * Hisao Fuke * Chizuko Kusakabe * Sara Atsuchi * Ai Yonekura Event Illustration & Effect Art Producer * Digital Media Lab., Inc. * Yoshitaka Tanigawa Event Illustration & Effect Art Assistant Producer * Digital Media Lab., Inc. * Michiyo Hamada Event Illustration & Effect Art Production Coordinator * Digital Media Lab., Inc. * Masahiro Takashima Additional Art * Chie Yamamoto * Shioe Ohashi * Yuta Morikawa Scenario & Voice Text * Satoko Kurihara Sound Director & Lead Music Composition * Takeru Kanazaki Music Composition * Yasuhisa Baba * Dimension Cruise * Takafumi Wada * Shoh Murakami Sound Effects * Daichi Aoki * Masanobu Matsunaga FMV Sound Effects * Yoshito Sekigawa Sound Support * Hiroki Morishita * Kazuki Komai Performing Music Violin * Koichiro Muroya * Masahide Denda * Aya Ito Viola * Reiichi Tateizumi * Takahiro Enokido Cello * Masateru Nishikata * Shin-ichi Eguchi Trumpet * Kenichi Tsujimoto Trombone * Shinsuke Toriduka Horn * Otohiko Fujita Flute & Ethnic Whistles * Hideyo Takakuwa Oboe * Satoshi Shoji Clarinet * Kimio Yamane Fagotto * Masashi Maeda Chorus * Tamami Shiraishi * Minako Kasahara * Terumi Boku * Hiroko Kagata * Mikihiko Kawase * Dai Nishitani * Nobuhiro Minagawa * Takashi Kiyomi * Shin Sugie * Taiki Shima Vocal * Marie Kocho * Janis Crunch Guitar * Harutoshi Ito Instrumental Recording & Editing Recording & Mixing Engineer * Dimension Cruise * Takafumi Wada Musician Coordinator * Witchcraft * Yoji Sugiyama Recording Operator * Dimension Cruise * Ryosuke Kawasaki Mastering Engineer * Studio O3 Tokyo * Takanari Oyama Recording Studio * Dimension Cruise Studio English Audio Recording Voiceover Supervision * John Ricciardi * Alan Averill Casting and Voice Recording * Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Voice Direction (English) * Wendee Lee Sound Engineering * Danni Hunt Sound Editing * Jean-Luc Dub English Voice Cast * Alexis Tipton * Amber Connor * Bonnie Gordon * Brian Beacock * Brianna Knickerbocker * Caitlin Glass * Cherami Leigh * Chris Cason * Chris Hackney * Chris Patton * Christine Marie Cabanos * Connor Kelley * Cristina Vee * Grebory Zaron * Dorothy Fahn * Doug Erholz * Doug Stone * Claudia Lenz * Erica Lindbeck * Grant George * Greg Chun * Ian Sinclair * David Sylvain * Kirk Thornton * Kyle McCarley * Lucien Dodge * Marc Diraison * Max Mittelman * Mick Wingert * Monica Rial * Patrick Seitz * Ray Chase * Richard Epcar * Robbie Daymond * Tara Sands * Carrie Keranen * Ben Wogan * Sean Chiplock * Bryce Papenbrook * Joe J Thomas * Ben Lepley Japanese Voice Cast * Alm: 花江夏樹 * Celica: Nao Higashiyama * Gray: Noriaki Taniyama * 幼少グレイ: Rei Shimoda * Tobin: 阿部敦 * 幼少ロビン: Sayaka Kitahara * Lukas: Takahiro Sakurai * Clive: 神谷浩史 * Claire: 遠藤綾 * Mycen: 中博史 * Mae: 稲川英里 * Boey: 佐々木拓真 * Saber: Takehito Koyasu * Conrad: 佐藤拓也 * 幼少コンラート: 小平有希 * Kliff: Mitsuki Saiga * Faye: 種崎敦美 * Python: 川田紳司 * Forsyth: 相楽信頼 * Zeke: Kazuhiko Inoue * Tatiana: Nao Tamura * Silque: Yuka Inokuchi * Mathilda: Yuko Kaida * Luthier: 梯篤司 * Delthea: Eri Suzuki * Palla: 種田梨沙 * Catria: Hitomi Nabatame * Est: 村川梨衣 * Sonya: Rei Shimoda * Deen: 最上嗣生 * Atlas: Toru Sakurai * Nomah: Minoru Inaba * Genny: 堀中優希 * Valbar: Takahiro Fujiwara * Leon: 髙橋孝治 * Kamui: Shuhei Matsuda * Jesse: 四宮豪 * Berkut: 鈴木達央 * Rinean: 山村響 * Fernand: Kenji Nojima * Rudolf: 菅生隆之 * Massena: 最上嗣生 * Juda: 田久保修平 * Desaix: 四宮豪 * Slayde: 河田吉正 * Hark: Toru Sakurai * Nuibaba: Junko Kitanishi * Irma: 小平有希 * Mila: 榊原良子 * Duma: 銀河万丈 Additional Voices * Kousuke Takaguchi * Haruka Shimizu * Nikray Farahnaz * Tomoya Yano * 天野宏郷 * Masaaki Ihara * 大町知広 * 奥田寛章 * 田島章寛 * 中村公彦 * Toshiyuki Hara * 村上達哉 * 武蔵真之介 * 菅沼千紗 * 長谷川暖 * 古屋由季 * Mariko Nagai * Narration: 銀河万丈 Voice Recording & Editing Casting Support * TWOFIVE * Bungo Fujiwara Recording Directors * TWOFIVE * Hitomi Matsuki * Satoko Kurihara Recording Engineer * TWOFIVE * Ayaka Tominaga Voice Editors * TWOFIVE * Junpei Ikawa * Takashi Shinbori Assistant Director * TWOFIVE * Eri Sakurai FIRE EMBLEM Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Ending Theme "Heritors of Arcadia" * Eng Vocals: Bonnie Gordon * JP Vocal: Janis Crunch * Lyrics: Toshiyuki Kusakihara * Music: Takeru Kanazaki Sound Supervisor * Yuka Tsujiyoko Full Motion Video Creation Storyboards * Kazuyoshi Katayama * Daisuke Onitsuka Animation Director & Character Design * Yumi Ikeda Studio Khara Modeling Director & Lead Modeling * Issei Koda Modeling Direction Assistant * Hironobu Mutou Modeling * Takashi Seki * Muneatsu Hayashida * Kaoru Sakaki * Humihiro Shikano * Tsubasa Takabe * Kiyoshi Akimoto * Yuuki Tajima Setup * Takumi Shigyo Assistant Setup * Kiwamu Yamauchi Lead Animation * Yoshikazu Nakama * Masanori Iwasato * Yuki Kawahara Animation * Shogo Tsurii * Hiroshi Sakamoto * Shunsuke Kumagai * Hiroyuki Sugibayashi Rendering * Akihiro Itiou * Hiroto Kugai Director of Photography * Nanae Hirabayashi Cinematography * Toyotoku Yamada * Kazuki Urabayashi Programming * Susumu Masuuchi Pipeline Tools * Hiroshi Chiyama System Administrator * Hiroyuki Takano Production Coordinator * Keisuke Takada Dandelion Animation Studio LLC. Lead Modeling * Kei Yoshikuni Modeling * Yumiko Kubo * Masatoshi Ito Producer * Kayo Nakayama Production Coordinator * Kango Hokama BUEMON Inc. Computer Graphics Director * Masashi Kokubo Animation * Jinhyun Jun * Hisashi Kakizaki * Eriko Yoshida * Daisuke Ooyabu * Chino Shohe * Miyuki Wakai * Koichi Ashizawa * Ririna Kobayashi Production Coordinator * Atsuki Kitamura CGCG Studio Inc. Computer Graphics Director * Kenichi Toguchi * Satoru Tomari Animation * Tetsu Nakamura * Takamasa Kanie * Chotei Akamine * Hajime Taira * Yuji Kuba * Erika Iwata * Haruka Takeda * Tadafumi Tamura * Yoshikazu Katsuren * Yukiya Tanigawa * Yuko Shimatani * Haruki Tamura Computer Graphics Directors * Liu Shih-han * Chen Chien-chung * Pai Hsing-hui * Kung Yen-cheng * Wu Che-jui * Tsou Yi-ju * Liu Chun-sung Producer * Yoshio Ito Line Producer * Hayato Inoe Production Coordinator * Arisa Kubo d/visual inc. Computer Graphics Director * Hideo Mori Modeling * Panupong Manowilaikul * Supachai Tupvichian Rigging * Panupong Manowilaikul * Supachai Tupvichian * Veera Sainimnoun * Artit Virojjanakul * Raththee Pongworapinit * Varinthon Songprathum * Natenapa Numnuan Animation * Sasawat Rattanawannakul * Chittakon Chiangtha * Sasin Politanont * Kengkart Issarawong * Petch Sornsiri Technical Support * Siriwat Thansanoi * Chonlada Thongsuk Production Coordinator * Pattara Therasan Key Animation Studio Khara * Yuko Tagawa * Toko Yatabe * Yumi Ikeda Digital Key Animation ALBACROW * gesoikuo * Masaki Nishikawa * Kenji Saikai * Natsuki Wada * Hiroki Wada * Ryusuke Chayama Creators in Pack OSAKA * Kazuhiro Manabe * Mayumi Wada * Kanae Nishikawa Creators in Pack TOKYO * Thunvaphoom Minaphinant In-Between Animation Check * Yasuhito Murata In-Between Animation Studio Khara * Moeka Oguchi * Yasushi Tokuda * Ayaka Miyamoto * Maiko Fujihara * Nobuhide Kariya Color Grading & Color Coordination * Mayumi Hiraide Clean-up Animation Wish.ltd * Shiho Okamiya * Saeko Kushima * Hitomi Yamase * Takaaki Izumi * Satomi Hatano * Kota Shuto * Ayako Kurome * Yuko Azami * Moe Kawasaki * Kyoko Sekino * Shinya Terashima * Teruka Tanaka Art Director * Akio Shimada Background Art Studio Pablo.inc * Shu Imai * Takayuki Suzuki * Yuki Ishida * Misa Kawakubo * Ryoki Matsumura * Naoko Osakabe * Akira Kuramoto Line Producers * Takatoshi Okajima * Ryosuke Inagaki Production Desk * Yuki Sugitani Production Management * Ayako Kamimura * Haruna Takagi Animation Produced by * Studio Khara Directed and Edited by * Daisuke Onitsuka Coordination * Kenji Yamada * Tsubasa Hamano * Tsutomu Kitanishi Publicity * Daisuke Nakajima * Yusuke Kitanishi Artwork * Shiori Adachi * Yoshitomo Kitamura * Ryo Koizumi * Yi Peng Manual Editing * Jonghoon Park Technical Support * Toru Inage * Yuta Ogawa * Shotaro Iwanaga Debug * Takahiro Kumasaka * Koji Kobayashi * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Shinpei Otowa * Kouichi Maruyama * Hiroshi Tomita * Nobuaki Tsuge * Tetsuro Yamagishi * Yuka Saimura * DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. North American Localization * Nintendo of America Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Rich Amtower * Ann Lin * Dan Owsen Localization Producer * Ann Lin NOA Project Coordination & Translation Support * Noriko Kaji * Raymond Elliget 8-4, Ltd. Producer * John RIcciardi Editing * Alan Averill Translation * Brian Gray * Graeme Howard * D. Scott Miller * Justin Morris Support * Justin "JJ" Epperson * Hiroko Minamoto * Sarah Podzorski * Masanobu Suto NOA Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Q Dequina * Tomoko Mikami * Robert Jahn * Makiko Szolas * Madison Levitan * Michael Sahlin * Pablo Reyes * Sebastian Galloway * Craig So * Product Testing Technicians * Alec Mohs-Hale * Clinton Newcombe * Garrett Higgins * Lyn Fox European Localisation NOE Localization Management * Matthew Mawer * Alessio Danieli NOE Localization Producers * Sibylle Steinau * Barbara Wallace * Mark Kourtoglou Translation * NOE European Localization Development * Roby Liebetruth * Patrick Joyce * Eren Baykal * Florence d'Anterroches * Clémence Dieryck * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Éric Primault * Angela Nardone * Anna Tarantini * Mirko Capocelli * Tito Leati * Vincenzo Russo * Emanuele Tonetti * Martina Deimel * Hanna Ohlrogge * Michael Hussinger * Frithjof Koepp * Sebastian Brück * Frithjof Koepp * José Manuel Malagón León * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos * Gloria Estevan Alcaide * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Jónatan Marcos Millán * CULTURETRANSLATE Ltd. Quality Assurance * NOE European Localization Development * Olli Müller * Sonia Trepiccioni * Patrick Thorenz * Damien Brichard * Yannick Carrey * Emilien de Salles Costa * Guillaume Deschamps * Alessandro Crosa * Marzia Faustinelli * Elisa Lapini * Pasquale Gianluca Miceli * Peter Eiselt * Michaela Koch * Sarah Nist * Christina Stoffel * Daniel Blasco Marcos * Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón * Ibon Díez Maeztu * Ana Maria López García * Pole To-Win UK Ltd. Special Thanks * Takashi Akiyama * Kenichi Nishimaki * Kouhei Maeda * Yuji Ohashi * Yusuke Shibata * Mai Kusakihara * So Araya * Dario De Leo * Aya Takahashi * Yoko Oikawa * Eiko Sakai * Aya Bamba iQue Translation Group * Claudia Chan * Nai-Yuan Liang * Noriyuki Niwa * Takashi Yamamoto DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. * Liu Tzu-yun * Chih Ying-Hsuan General Producer * Tohru Narihiro Executive Producer * Toshiyuki Nakamura * Shinya Takahashi Category:Credits